


I'm Only Human

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Protectiveness, True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Volturi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: What would you do to save the love that fate has destined for you?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Original Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Madeleine Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Maddie Swan is my take on the modern pageant girl. There's a lot of stress to trying to be perfect, especially when your sister is married to a vampire. 
> 
> Alice has a mate named Cristian Henries, he's a headcanon nomad-turned-Cullen. 
> 
> I do utilize bondmates or True Mates in this. This is the thought that Supernatural beings or future Supernatural beings have a mate who is already a supernatural as part of Fates Design. 
> 
> This story begins in 2018, deciding to move the dates to incorporate more modern technology like smartphones and tablets.
> 
> This is a work of FICTION! I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with Stephanie Meyer's original works. I only claim ownership of my original characters and their stories and my own work.

Maddie stood looking at herself in the dress shop, the violet glitz of her white gown sparkled in the artificial light as the dressmaker made alteration marks on the skirt and waist.

"Why did I need another new dress for this, Xavier?" She asked, still looking at herself, her chocolate brown hair hung in a messy ponytail as she stood as still as she could.

Xavier, Maddie Swan's very gay pageant coach wasn't even paying attention as he took her picture. "Because, this Pageant is one step from Teen Miss Washington, be thankful your sister invested a hundred grand into this for you for an entirely new wardrobe." He said, flipping his dreads over his shoulder.

"You know my sister married into money, that Edward guy also took her to Brazil where she got really sick. Ugh, I hate that guy." She said as Miss Lowry helped her out of the dress.

"Have you even met him?" Xavier asked as Maddie rolled her eyes and disappeared behind a changing curtain.

"Once, when he picked her up for prom? I missed a lot of shit last year, like being in Oregon for Miss Pacific Lady on the day of my sister's wedding. You remember that one?" She said, pulling her jeans on.

"You had to qualify for Regionals." Xavier said, shrugging. 

"I was second runner up for regionals. Or did you forget about Layla Conrad? Or Faith Lebray? You're welcome to come and take my place, Xavier." She quipped as she came out of the changing closet with a smirk.

Madeleine Cara Swan was the younger twin sister of Isabella Cullen. Her sister had married a doctor's son, and she was a vampire. Maddie had recently had a heart to heart with her sister, who spilled everything, because their dad was acting weird.

Though the only Cullens she'd ever met were Alice and Edward, and that was a year ago. "Time for the gym!" Xavier's clap pulled her out of her recollection. 

That's when her phone rang, Bella's name popped up, "hey sis, I was just thinking about you." Maddie said, walking out of Lowry's Lace and Glitz in Seattle. 

**_"Hey, can you come to Forks? There's… something wrong."_ ** Bella said, her new voice striking as it had only one stumble, but the silence had been one of contemplation, not a trip over her words.

"Yea, I can be there in about four hours if I leave now. I need to grab a few things from my apartment, and get Xavier to go away. Love you!!" She said, and she heard her niece Renesmee in the background playing the piano.

**_"I love you too. Please don't bring Xavier. XO"_ ** And the line went dead.

"Sorry X, I have a family emergency and have to drive over to Forks." Maddie said, putting her phone in her back pocket.

"No. No, no, no, no. Miss Teen American Washington is in two weeks! You cannot afford to go to Forks for a family emergency!" The dark skinned man began as he put his hand on his hip and shook his head.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm eighteen and a legal _ADULT_ then. I should only be a couple days, my sister sounded very worried about something and there's an ice storm moving in overnight. So I'll hit a gym when I get there. Go home to your husband and daughter, Xavier. I'll call you when I get to Forks." Maddie said, unlocking her baby blue Chevy Volt and tossing her duffel and shopping bags into the backseat. 

The short drive from the shops to her apartment was uneventful. She debated whether taking her full dress bags inside and decided to just bring them with her. That was five thousand dollars worth of glitz and fabric and Maddie wasn't working. 

Ten minutes after getting into her Seattle apartment, Maddie was pulling a pink cheetah print suitcase down the stairs and putting it in her trunk. She whinged at the _Glitz Queen_ and crown emblazoned on the luggage, but shut the hatchback. 

She had changed into leggings, a _Sailor Moon_ camisole and Forks Cheer hoodie, and a pair of comfortable tennis shoes. Her long brown and highlighted waves hung over her shoulder in a cleaner ponytail and she had tossed her makeup caboodle in the passenger seat with her purse and phone charger. 

She set her GPS to the Cullen's address and hopped on the 101 to head home.

  
  



	2. Golden Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper learns something interesting about the human sister of Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely wrote this instead of sleeping... Please ignore any incorrect punctuation, it's 2 am. Comments and critique are always welcome❤️💜💙
> 
> Playlist for this story can be found here! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0pO1yx1rNJOylQOPuwfxFc?si=MPz7fhNHQkubH8mbTBwnEQ

When Maddie's phone rang from under her leg, she jumped. "Hello?" She hadn't recognized the number, but it said  **Forks, Washington** under the numbers.

"Hey, where are you?" It was Bella, sounding like she wanted to chew her nails to the nub.

"I stopped for food and to get gas, we don't all survive on animals, sister. I hadn't eaten all day." She said after placing her phone on speaker as she turned back onto the two-lane highway towards Forks. Someone snickered in the background. "Who's phone is this, by the way?" 

"Oh, it's the house phone. My phone is in the cottage. How long until you get here?" Bella asked as someone dropped something.

"Bells, calm down. I'll be there in about half an hour. Now I'm not made of diamond dust, so If I get into an accident on this icy road, I'm going to haunt you! Love you, see you soon." And she hung up, rolling her blue eyes. 

She turned her Spotify on and played  _ Most Girls _ , turning it up when she turned into the Cullen's drive a half hour later. It had gotten dark and started to snow, so she was happy to be off the roads since she didn't have chains or four wheel drive. 

A golden-haired vampire was opening her door before she could grab her phone and duffel bag. "Um, thanks…" she said, and his smile made her heart skip. He was beautiful, in a predatory,  _ he could suck my blood  _ kinda way. 

"Jasper Hale, ma'am." His smirk made her melt under his gaze and she smiled. The only things similar about her sister and herself were their hair color. 

Maddie had blue eyes, was graceful and had muscles from how much she worked out to keep her metabolism in check. She looked like a runway model who actually eats. Her nails were always done, her hair was perfectly groomed and her makeup was always amazing.

"Maddie Swan, nice to meet you." She said, accepting his cool hand to help her out of her car.

"Aunt Maddie!" Renesmee's bell-like voice said as she ran down the steps on the modern mansion. 

"Aye kiddo! I missed you!" Maddie said, scooping up her niece, who should only be seven months old, in her arms and spinning her around in a hug.

"Momma said you're staying awhile, come on!" She said, her eyes bright in the cloudy night.

"Okay little bite." She said, letting Renesmee practically drag her into the viper pit.

"That's… Bella, can I talk to you for a second." Maddie said as a dozen sets of red eyes fell on her at once when they reached the living room.

Maddie dragged her sister outside, panicked. "That's a lot of red eyes, Bella. You said the ones with red eyes eat people!" She squealed.

"Witnesses. They've come to witness Renesmee themselves. Irina Denali, our cousin in Alaska, has gone to Italy to claim I've made an immortal child. These people have watched her grow, learn." Bella said, looping her arm in her sisters.

"No one could look at that little girl and say she wasn't your biological daughter, Bella. She isn't stunted, she's almost a foot taller since I saw her when you came to Seattle a few weeks ago. I'll stand witness with you, as long as your friends keep their teeth to themselves." Maddie explained, hugging her sister.

"Alice and Jasper are talking about you. Apparently he is intrigued." Bella gave a sardonic look before saying, "vampire ears." The two young women burst into laughter. 

After being introduced to the red-eyed vampires, and the few new golden-eyed ones, who introduced themselves as Irina's sisters and Eleazar, after yawning for an hour, Bella led her sister to Alice's room. Her luggage was sitting on the bench at the end of the huge bed. "Don't worry, Bells. They won't hurt you. Look at all of those people down there." Maddie said as she got dressed in a pair of short shorts and a giant sweater. 

Maddie wouldn't complain about the house being cold. She was a guest and her hosts didn't need the heater on. "I just hope Carlisle and Esme get back soon. Alice and Christian too. They've been gone a while.” Bella said, her tone worried as she forgot to breathe for a moment.

"They'll be fine, Bells. Go tuck in Renesmee." She hugged her sister once more before she left the bedroom. It didn't take long for Maddie to fall asleep in the quiet house.

The next morning, the sound of a tree falling nearby woke Maddie from a dead sleep at six in the morning. Bella had told her to make herself at home, so that's what Maddie would do. That included using the underutilized gym that the Cullens had. 

Maddie silently padded through the house with her headphones on and found the kitchen, where her pre-workout sat on the counter next to her cup.

The sudden air displacement made her jump as someone blurred past in her periphery. "Jesus Christ! Rosalie, right?" Maddie asked, looking at a beaming blonde woman who would put any pageant girl or model to shame. Maddie screwed the lid onto her cup and began shaking her drink up.

"You're Madeleine. Bella's sister. It's nice to finally meet you." The woman smiled and held out a hand to the blonde and shook it. 

"Yes, can you point me in the direction of your private gym? Your house is huge and navigating seems… dangerous at present." Maddie said, eyeing Peter sitting on the patio.

"Peter is Jasper's friend, he won't hurt you. Jasper threatened anyone to try. Seems he likes you. Come on, it's this way." Rosalie turned out to be really nice towards Maddie. 

Turned out the gym looked out over the icy Forest, it was soothing to look out the wall-length windows and do pull-ups. She didn't notice Jasper standing in the doorway watching her. When she ended her sets, she caught the blur of someone out of the corner of her eye before realizing that there was no treadmill in the state of the art gym.

After grabbing a pair of sweatpants to pull on over her shorts, Maddie was out the door. Heavy footfalls made her run faster. Agility training had never been Maddie's strong suit and she nearly nosedived over a slick fallen tree before someone caught her by the arm. 

"Dangerous to run in the woods right now, ma'am." Jasper said as he pulled her up to face him.

"More dangerous than half of my family being vampires, Jasper?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip and cocking an eyebrow.

" _ Especially _ because half of your family are Vampires, Maddie." He said, his tone serious as he examined her wrist, where it caught a thorn bush. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. Thanks for saving me, but another problem, how do I get back?" She asked, unable to see the house. Jasper held out a hand and smiled.

"I know a quick route back." He drawled, the hint of a southern accent as she took his hand and he wrapped his arms around her. Moments later, Maddie was standing in the kitchen of the Cullen's house. 

"That was… unnerving. Thank you Jasper." She said, smiling as Rosalie walked in with a laptop. Pictures of Maddie in different evening gowns, sashes and crowns adored the screen. 

Jasper also saw the photos. She looked magnificent. His distraction was the phone in his jeans vibrating and unknown number showing up on the caller ID. He left Rosalie and Maddie to talk about Rosalie coaching Maddie for her next pageant.

A text showed up when he didn't answer the phone:

**_Alice: I saw ur wedding. So you've met her, ur mate?!_ **

**_Jasper: is that this pull I feel towards Maddie? And where's your phone?_ **

**_Alice: Left it at home so I couldn't be traced. Have Esme and Carlisle returned?_ **

**_Jasper: no, but their list of allies is definitely waning. Should I tell Maddie?_ **

**_Alice: Let Bella. She's already decided to do it. Give Ness my love. We'll see u when the snow sticks. Bye brother._ **

Mate. The thought had never occurred to Jasper. When Alice found him he'd been close to his breaking point. 

What if he hurt her?


End file.
